vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Imix
Summary Imix is the Elemental Prince of Fire, and the evil protector of the element, and is older than the world itself. As with his element, he is passionate and ill-tempered, quickly engaging in battles. Imix's activities in the world are largely confined to Oerth and his work with the Temple of Elemental Evil, where he left his aspect to defend it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least 6-C Name: Imix, Prince of Evil Fire, The Eternal Flame, The All Consuming Fire Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Likely billions of years old Classification: Fire Archomental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Magic, Reality Warping, Heat Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with conceptual demons, abstract devils, incorporeal spirits, intangible elementals, and even nonexistent deities), Damage Reduction, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Flame Aura, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 9), Summoning, Corruption (Type 3, beings of their element are corrupted and put under their control), Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Portal Creation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Dimensional Travel | All previous plus Enhanced Senses, Avatar Creation, Flight, Probability Manipulation via Legendary Resistances, Teleportation, Regeneration (Likely Low-High, scaling to Olhydra), Absorption, Smoke Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Stun Inducement, Fate Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Non-Magical Weapons, Mind Manipulation, Petrification, Magic, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (As a CR 17 creature he is vastly superior to legendary dragons capable of warping the weather around their lairs) | At least Island level+ (Can cause desert-like heat around him upon entering an area) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Should be laughably superior to adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can push a bit more than 100 metric tons) | At least Class K (Should be superior to previously) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ | At least Island Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+ (Could endure attacks from adventurers on his own level) | At least Island level+ (Can battle other Elemental Lords, namely Olhydra) Stamina: Infinite Range: Dozens of kilometers Standard Equipment: Flaming Greatsword Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, is listed at an intelligence score of 20, making him nearly comparable to the legendary intellect of the Elder Brain, a being comprised of the consciousness of all Mind Flayers in its own sub-section of the civilization, with the civilization being able to build highly advanced space-faring vessels despite the medieval average of the available tech Weaknesses: Cold-based attacks Key: Aspect | True Form ImixArt.jpg|Artwork of Imix from Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil Imix3.5e.png|Alternative artwork of Imix from Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Element Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Heat Users Category:Magma Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Corruption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Probability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users